battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for the Gulf of Oman
The Battle of the Gulf of Oman (Part of Operation Oman Strike) was a battle in the Tri-War with large reprecussions for both the Russians and the Middle Eastern Alliance. Despite heavy US casualties, it was a successful attack which allowed thousands more US troops to be landed. Simultaneous battles occurred across the coast of Oman as the US attempted to land more troops to assist those who had already landed at the Gulf. Prelude to OOS The war had begun over the recently founded Middle Eastern Alliance's massacre of 12 US and Russian diplomats at the Moscow trade conference. Both presidents were injured and the attack sent shockwaves throughout the world. A prolonged investigation by the CIA and KGB found out that the attack was provoked by US and Russian troops killing Hamid-Al Farzi, the leader of the Free Syrian Army. The attack on Hamid had been a horrible mistake but the outraged Arab Union would accept no apologies and reformed itself into the Middle Eastern Alliance with the intent of wiping out both countries. Terror attacks began across the US and Russia with both countries sending in troops 12 hours after the MEA's declaration of war. Heavy fighting occurred in Cairo and even Istanbul as Turkish Police fought both US and MEA insurgents. Russia declared war after a (Stolen) US Nuclear bomb exploded in the Saudi desert, killing 20,000 Russian troops. The MEA had detonated the bomb with the intent of ripping apart the bond between the two main threats to its existence. US troops fighting in Cairo were shocked to see their Russian "Comrades" shooting at them. The die had been cast! The war raged on for another year and a half until the US decided that entering through a minor member of the MEA would be the path to annihilating the MEA. Two operations were planned, Operation Omani Strike and Operation Icebreaker (Icebreaker was a planned US offensive in Siberia). The US Assault: Day 1 17,500 US marines gathered three miles off the coast of Oman to attack a small Russian-held town 40 miles away from the MEA held Muscat. Prior to the landing, an aerial bombardment by F18 Super Hornets from the carrier USS George H.W. Busch caused moderate damage to the city and killed eighty of the Russian defenders. Multiple M1 Abrams tanks, IFV's and Buggy's belonging to the 3rd Armoured Battalion were also loaded onto transports. When the first wave of RHIB and heavy transports headed to the coast, they realised that the bombardment hadn't been as successful as previously thought. Russian T90 tanks pounded the incoming US forces, forcing the second wave to be temproarily held back. The F18's raced in to destroy the tanks, only to be annihilated by Russian rocket launchers and AA vehicles. Despite the bombardment, some US troops and tanks got through and landed. David Moses of the USMC 1st Corps recalled the early stages of the battle four years later in his autobiography: "Thousands headed to the beaches, only for at least a third of them to be slaughtered on the way. Round after round of tank shells kept flying over the water. Thankfully, my squad managed to land safely on the coast. 150 metres north of us was a small Russian forward base, if you could call a couple of crates and two dozen Russian troops that. The eight of us moved in. Mike, the squad sniper, kept watch while we, the other seven, went right next to one of the crates. Once we were ready, we gave the signal. Mike fired off five rounds and they all connected as we moved in simultaneously. Chris, one of our engineers, was killed but the rest of us survived and killed all of the Russians. '' ''Once we'd set up the beacon, we saw a battered tank and a few soldiers heading toward us. Mike confirmed they were friendly. Their bloodied and burned faces that caught my eye as they limped towards us, I will never forget. The support ships attached to the Busch weren't firing at the incredibly well concealed tanks because the Russian air force, operating from a small airfield on the other side of the city had started strafing the ships. At least twenty Russian jets and 8 helicopters pounded the fleet. The F18's were scrambled but most of them were destroyed before joining the fight. The CIWS weapons systems on the US fleet wiped out many of the Russian air force units before being destroyed, but one destroyer, the USS Kidd, and a frigate, the USS Ingraham were both destroyed with nearly two hundred lives lost on the fallen ships. With a quarter of the Gulf Attack Fleet (GAF) destroyed or damaged and the GAF now ordered to retreat as more Russian aircraft were scrambled from bases in Yemen, Operation Omani Strike was now in tatters but phase two of it was still started as US troops and Marines landed in three other locations across the Omani coast. As the sun fell over the town, the thousand or so US marines fortified their positions. The night saw more skirmishes and the first minor victory for the USMC as a four-strong T-90 coloumn was ambushed without any US losses. The first day alone had been incredibly bloody as over one thousand US marines and 381 US navy crew and officers lost their lives while the Russians lost about three hundred men and a moderate portion of their air power. Day 2: Triple Threat TO BE FINISHED